


Not so "Fresh"

by Puns4eva



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 06:57:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10354668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puns4eva/pseuds/Puns4eva
Summary: Fresh suddenly comes down with something, altering hs vision, 'emotion', and basically his entire life.





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Momma CQ](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/276909) by AlainaPrana. 



> BTW, Underfresh belongs to LoverofPiggies along with After and Errortale.
> 
> Momma CQ is made three days a week by AlainaPrana, and they're both awesome, so make sure to check em out!

Fresh tosses and turns, unable to get comfortable. He had already peeled away his colorful t-shirt and boxers and lay naked on his bed, his covers strewn across the room. Fresh squeezes his eyes shut as the room begins to spin, and muffles a groan with his pillow, sliding off of his bed and advancing towards the door. This was a bad idea, perhaps, because after moving the small amount of a few feet, he vomited what little of his dinner he ate onto the floor, pressing himself against the wall, shivering, but leaning into, its inviting coolness.

After a while against the cold wall, Fresh had stabilized enough to move several feet without throwing up, so he slumped onto his bed his face hitting the pillow which had now cooled down, lulling him into a hot, stuffy, fever-induced dream. Or at least he wished. He rolls over slightly and shudders, a cold chill rushing over his body before it was suddenly all too hot again. Fresh gazes at the door, the sounds of his shallow, shaky breathing filled the silent room, the slightly calming sound being silenced, by the small creaking of the door opening.

Fresh barely registered footsteps approach rapidly, and only caught a few words. "Fresh...Okay...God...Boiling hot...you'll...fine..." "...M...Ma...?" Fresh answered, his voice raspy and tired. "Shhhhh," CQ chides, and gently presses Fresh against her chest, rubbing small, soft circles into his back. Fresh's bones screamed in protest, as he was actually quite sore. Though the calming sensation of another sentient being, and just the assurance of a little help, made it easy for Fresh to fall asleep right then and there.

When Fresh woke up in the morning, the first things he noticed were something cold on his forehead, a hand caressing his cheek and Geno's face looming over him. "W-wh-...?" Fresh mumbled, still waking up. Fresh struggled to get up and breathed in sharply as the hot pain hit him in every crevice of his already heated bones, and another wave of dizziness crept over his vision. CQ place her hand on Fresh's rib cage and lightly pushed him back down. "Pfffft, Slow down there, you still have a fever, sport." (#CQisasoccermom) CQ stated, concern clipping her words.

Fresh didn't protest because one, he was too tired to, and two, he knew it was true. What was the point of lying? He sure didn't know. "S-So, Fresh, how d-do you feel?" Geno asked, deeply worried for his brother. "...Terrible..." Fresh answered honestly, as CQ replaced the wet cloth on his forehead. Fresh tries to sit up again, and CQ allows it, propping him up with a pillow. Fresh looks around for a few seconds before another dizzy spell hits him. He shivers as his head pounds and everything gets brighter and brighter, the lights are suddenly searing and everything hurts ten times more. CQ says something and it makes his 'ears' ring, and he retreats under his covers with a pained whimper.

After Fresh had vomited four times, his temperature had risen to a dangerous level, gone down to a little above his regular temperature, and then back up to dangerous levels, CQ decided that she would get him checked out, she was going to before, but now she _REALLY_ was. "Fresh, Honey?" CQ whispered, only receiving a sharp breath from the mass of covers and heat she was hugging. Fresh was cooling down rapidly, even though CQ thought it would be better if he took off the cover, he wouldn't simply discard it.

"Once Error and Geno get back from school, we're going to the Doct-" "N-..no...'m fine..." Fresh mumbled the first words CQ had heard from him in a while. Well, he wasn't lying in all. He had actually eaten something, he was cooling down, plus he was finally talking. "Fine," CQ surrenders, rubbing Fresh's back. "Just know, if your temperature goes up like that again, we're going down to the Doctor." Fresh weakly nods, or CQ assumed he did, as he was still under the covers. CQ slowly pushes Fresh back onto the pillow and uncovers his face, kissing his forehead and getting up. "You get some rest, I'll come check up on you in a bit." The last things Fresh sees before he finally falls asleep is CQ's smiling face falter, and something like, "Oh Fresh..." escaping her lips.

_Darkness-_

Fresh wakes up again, and slides out of bed, hitting the ground with an undignified plop. He crawls to the doorway, then slowly stands up, leaning on it for support. He scales the wall with shaking hands and ends up in the Living Room. Geno is watching something on the TV, and Error is too but is simultaneously trying to solve a Rubik's Cube. The first one to see him is Geno who hops off the couch runs over and half-catches, half-drops Fresh as he begins to topple, his sense of balance shot from his previous body heat. Geno wraps his baby brother into a protective hug, and Error watches the scene from the couch. "B-Bro you're awake!" Geno gushed, rushing to bring the good out of this predicament. Fresh nods, wincing when Geno's hug tightens. "Oops. Sorry, you're s-still pretty sore, huh?" "Mhmm..." Fresh finally replied, still trying to assess the situation.

Error scoffs from the couch and continues trying to solve the Rubik's Cube in his hands. He's got one side done, Fresh thinks, his brain finally slowing down enough for him to receive plausible information from it. Fresh leans against the wall, earning a concerned look from Geno, and the world flipped on its axis. It happened in a flash. Geno moved back a mere second before Fresh threw up what he ate from before and covered his eyes as little whimpers of protest and painful, hot tears escaped from him. It was a bad idea to leave his room, he just wanted m- "Shhhhh..." Fresh felt himself being pulled up and pressed against something soft and warm, wiping tears off of his face. "M-mom, what's wrong with F-Fresh?" Geno asked about to start crying himself. "I think just getting up and moving so suddenly was the cause of that, sorry sweetie," CQ answered, rubbing small circles on Fresh's small back.

"Hey, how about we watch a movie?" CQ proposed, already getting an excited response from Geno. Error just shrugged, and Fresh didn't react. CQ sat down and chose a movie with Geno and Error, Fresh still resting on her shoulder. About thirty minutes into the movie, soft snoring could be heard. CQ excused herself, and tucked Fresh into his bed, and slowly shut the door, whispering, "Sweet dreams...!" But 'sweet' was all he didn't get.

* * *

 

Fresh is in his 'dreamland'. It wasn't anything special. Just a bunch of water (physics where are you)to walk and skate on, and some essential needs like his 3DS and a few pairs of heelies. Fresh stretched and took a couple steps forward, and falls straight into the water (ah there you are), he attempted to swim up, but failed as something grabbed him by his ankles and dragged him deeper into the water. As the light above him grew fainter, a feral fear grew within him, as he knew that drowning could possibly kill him.

Fresh's vision began to flicker, and he kicked his legs in a futile motion. His reasoning was clouded by the growing fear, which caused him to forget this was only a dream. A freakish nightmare. Fresh ran out of breath and looked up, tears pricking his eye sockets, his vision going fast. He closed his eyes the fear beginning to shut him down, and every thing went bl- (what you think im that cliche of a writer??? sorry ill shut up now)

Fresh sat up quickly, hyperventilating. It took him several minutes for his reasoning to shine through and remind him that he was breathing, that almost everything was okay, and he was still alive. Fresh slips out of bed, as it was only a couple minutes until everyone woke up for school. He got dressed, a mild fever settling over him. He walked slowly over to the bathroom to brush his teeth and heard CQ's alarm go off.

Fresh ignored it, brushing his teeth and going to his room to grab his backpack. "Oh, there you are sweetie! Feeling better?" CQ asked, noticing Fresh walking through the hallway towards his room. "Yeah, ma." He stated, grabbing his backpack from his doorway and dragging it through the hallway. Fresh stopped as CQ knelt down to check his temperature, clicking her teeth as she stated, "Bit of a fever. You sure you're okay?" "Yeah." Fresh assured, raising an 'eyebrow' in slight confusion. "Okay, you go to the Living Room and wait, I'm going to check on Geno and Error." CQ directed, kissing Fresh's forehead, getting up and walking away.

Fresh did as he was told, and walked into the Living Room and sitting down on the couch, thinking about his recent nightmare. It was bizarre, since his 'normal' dreams are pretty bland, and this one was, well, not. Fresh doesn't know how long he was sitting there, staring off into space, thinking about nothing in particular, but when he came to, Geno was pulling at the hood of his windbreaker, trying and failing to move Fresh. "Oh, sorry broski!" Fresh apologized, getting up.

"It's okay!" Geno consoled, letting go of Fresh's windbreaker. "C'mon, were gonna be late!" Error scolded, antsy to go. "Yo-yo calm down, brotato chip!" Fresh already out the door. Error reluctantly followed, Geno close behind.

When Geno, Fresh and Error, walked into the building, they were already full of chatter. Error was still ignoring Fresh, still angry that he didn't care that Geno was sick and probably still is. When they got up the first flight of stairs, they went their separate ways, going to their respective grade levels. While heading to his hallway, Fresh runs in to (figuratively not literally) Decans. "Oh, hey Deccy dec! How are ya all up doing, yo?" "O-oh, I'm okay, y-you?" "Well, i got all up sick, somehow, so dats unrad, but I'm totes good bro!" Fresh gushes, feeling the twinge in his soul that he gets around Deccy- Decans, rise to the surface.

"O-oh really? Are you o-okay?" Decans asked, slightly concerned. "Broski, Bro-ta-to _chip_ , i TOLD ya, I'm. Totes. Rad." Fresh confirms, continuing his speech after a few seconds. "Any-yo-yo, if we don't all up _hurry_ , and I mean diggity-dang skedaddle, we're gonna all up be late to class, Deccy Dec!" Fresh states, a sense of urgency lining his voice. "Okay, Okay, lets g-go." Decans submitted, following an already moving Fresh.

  * ****



The class flies out the classroom, the buzz of excitement for recess and lunch infectious. Fresh stays seated for a bit longer, trying to calm the rising wave of nausea before getting up. Decans stands in front of Fresh, his worry for Fresh almost palpable. "F-fresh? Are y-you feeling okay?" Decans asked, his voice slightly higher than before, a clear sign of worry and/or fear. Fresh's cheeks flared a deep purple, and his breath hitched a bit, and was sometimes shallow. "Y-yeah, broski. Just a b-bit dizzy." Fresh confesses weakly, his lingo not completely there. He wants to say everything, but not to Decans.+

"If you s-say so..." Decans said, unconvinced. Fresh smiles weakly and stands up, which was a very bad idea, at first his vision flickered, and then felt his legs give out on him. "Dec-" Fresh didn't finish his sentence, as he hit the ground, hearing his name being called numerous times, before blacking out, silence filling his mind and body.

* * *

 

 

   Decans watched Fresh worriedly, noting every rise and fall of his rib cage, and holding Fresh's warm hand in his. The colorful skeleton contrasted greatly with the cold, bleak hospital room. (yea im doing this) Decans felt hot, painful tears rise to his eye sockets as he remembered, once again, what happened.+

As Fresh collapsed, Decans paused for a moment, trying to register what exactly had happened. "F...Fr...FRESH! F-Fresh! Fresh! C-Come on, Fresh! T-This isn't funny!" Decans exclaimed and immediately knelt down and shook Fresh gently, noticing the heat emanating from his body. When Decans realized he couldn't do anything about this on his own, He got up and walked as fast as he dared, knowing it wouldn't be worth it to get hurt in the process, as that would only worry Fresh when he awoke.

Decans notified Mrs. Sexton, who was leaving with her class then, about the previous event. "Oh jeez." Mrs. Sexton replied, turning on her heel and heading towards the room Fresh was in. As they neared the room, Decans prayed that he did the right thing. Mrs. Sexton checked Fresh's temperature, and Decans guessed that he was warmer than before. Mrs. Sexton grabbed the Walkie-Talkie that all teachers and administrators had at all times. She turned the dial with practiced ease and calmly spoke into it, saying, "Hey, Nurse Grace?" Pause. "No." Pause. "No, but- No." Decans grew antsy and impatient as the Nurse and Teacher had their small conversation.

A small cough from Fresh reminded the Teacher of what she was doing. "Okay, about 110 degrees, shallow breathing and a bit of a cough." Long pause. "Okay, quickly." The Teacher nodded and looked towards Decans, a caring smile brightening the situation a tiny bit. "The nurse is coming, so now we wait." Mrs. Sexton concluded, sitting down next to Fresh, and sighing patiently. Decans also sat next to Fresh, holding his hand.

After a few minutes, Decans felt a small squeeze on his hand, too weak to hurt him. "F-Fresh?" "D...Deccy...?" Decans felt tears prick his eye sockets at the familiar response. Fresh had tears forming on the edge of his eyes, looked completely hopeless, and Decans was sure he would fall unconscious again in a couple of minutes, but just Fresh being awake and keeping eye contact with him, was like the Holy Grail to Decans. Fresh stared calmly at Decans for a few more seconds, until he visually fell unconscious again. Decans sighed, and watched over him, growing quite impatient.

Eventually, the nurse arrived, setting off a series of events. First, Nurse Grace cooled Fresh a couple degrees, Next, Decans, Fresh, and the Nurse drove to the hospital, Then, Fresh was brought to a hospital room, Decans keeping tail, Finally, Fresh's parent was called, and the nurses are still trying to cool him down.

One of the nurses gently wiped Decans' tears, smiling warmly at him. "It's alright," The nurse consoled, sitting next to Decans. "B-but..." "But nothing. Your friend will be fine! Once we get him cooled down, the Doc will check him out, okay?" "...A-alright." "Good, Now your mom said she was coming, so get ready to leave in a bit." "W-why?!" "Just 'cause, sweetheart." Decans huffed at the vague answer and pushed the Nurse's hand away from his face. A multitude of seconds passed. Decans stopped counting on 578.

It was agonizingly slow. Every. Single. _Second_. Felt. Like. _Hours_. Having to watch his friend in pain ate Decans from the inside out. (not sponsored and the movie is sorta old anyways so :b) It felt like watching paint dry, but while having your blood drip out of you drop by drop, and not seeming to stop until you run out of blood, and die from blood loss. Yup. This hurt like **hell**. The door creaked behind Decans, and he peeked over his shoulder, it was his mom. It's not like he didn't like her, it's just, he didn't appreciate her timing.

Eventually, the nurse and Decans' mom coaxed him into leaving. It took about thirty minutes and was only possible because Fresh's temperatures had gone down enough, and Fresh wasn't in immediate danger.

Fresh finally woke up after five excruciating days. And from there it just went from bad, to- better, surprisingly. Much, _much_ better.

* * *

 

Fresh sighed as another Eevee eluded him. It had been harder to move quickly like he needed to catch pokemon ever since he woke up several hours ago. He heard the door click and he turned off his DS in a heart beat, not expecting a glitchy hand to poke through. Fresh grabbed his glasses and flashed his Emotionless Smile™ as Geno also stepped through.+

Fresh was still caught off guard when Geno hugged him, and his smile clearly faltered, but quickly returned back to its slightly creepy radiance. "Yo broski, ya doin' freshy fine?" Fresh asked, his voice cracking with disuse."I'm doing great! And don't push yourself, Fresh." "Pffff," Fresh snickers playfully, before continuing with, "I'm totes rad brah!" Fresh fingerguns in an attempt to seem as normal as her could be, put it probably would've been more effective if his hands _weren't_ shaking.

Geno eases Fresh back down onto his pillow, smiling worriedly. "Sorry, broseph." Fresh apologized, his glashes flashing with yellow and blue dots before turning to exclamation points as he remembered that Error was in the room. "Hey, brotato chip! How are ya, mah glitchy brah?" Fresh asked, Error giving a half-hearted response. "I'm fine." Error stated plainly, his glitches shifting uncomfortably. He was still ticked off at Fresh, but he was okay with being in the same room with him now.

Fresh jumped as Ink flew through the door. "AmIlate?!Ishedead?!I'msosorryguy-" "Yes, no and its fine, Ink."Geno sighed, smiling. "Yeah, you're not too late. Right, Geno?" "Yeah, so Fre-" Geno stopped as he realized that Fresh was asleep. Aunt Com sighed and told the kids what CQ had told her. The doctors had given him a checkup, and they had guessed that he would be falling asleep very frequently, lasting for a few minutes, to a couple days.

Ink pouted, his eyes shifting to somber colors for a few seconds, before bursting with color. "Guys, lets go get Ice-Cream!" Ink shouted, giggling. Geno looked back and forth from Fresh to Ink and back again, before nodding. "Great!" Ink grabbed Geno's hand and pulled him across the room, "Wha-" This was fine of course, cause Geno was not fragile. Error yelped as he was pulled along for the ride, Aunt Com tailing behind.

Error hugged Geno's arm slowly licking his Ice-Cream. Ink gushed about some of his new paintings, and the new kid at school. Somehow they started talking about a gigantic foodfight that happened at school the other day, but it was quite interesting. "And then, I threw the sloppy joe right in his _face!_ " Geno laughed at this and Error smiled, as Ink continued, not missing any juicy detail. Ink stopped as they neared an art store.

Fresh wakes up and sits up immediately.

Lots of colored paper, smiles, laughter.

"D-don't..."

A single crosswalk.

"N-no...!"

A strong gust of wind, color in the air. "No! I'll be right back guys!"

"S-stop it!"

A truck.

" _Stop him_!"

Screaming.

Fresh screams, terror filling every crevice of his mind and soul.

Red. So much **red**.

* * *

 

(oh beejeebus-)

Error screamed, as he no longer felt Geno's hand in his. He reached out in vain, glitches clouding his vision as he saw Ink move out the way-- for a much, _much_ worse outcome.

The sound was sickening. Crunching and screeching at the truck reared to a halt, all too late. A loud beeping sound filled the area as Error crashed, staring at his brother, bone scattered around him, which was part of half of his own skull. Ink stared, his once colorful eye sockets blank, at Geno, who was trembling on the asphalt, blood leaking from the humongous hole in his skull. Ink hadn't come out with too many scratches, but Geno- holy crap. (sorry too much?)

Aunt Com didn't waste any time. She ran across the road and picked Geno up, holding his small, broken frame close to hers. She speed-dialed 911 on her smart phone and began to cradle Geno, willing him to stay awake. His scarf lay a yard or two away, and the truck driver picked it up, running back over to the scene, apologizing over and over again. Comyet shushed the driver, she knew that that was impolite, but she really didn't have the time. There were currently three kids that needed her immediate attention, and she wouldn't let either one of the down.

She scooped Geno up, keeping him steady in one arm, and went to go check on Ink. Ink was in shock. He didn't say a word when he was picked up, not when he was hastily carried back over the road, and not even when he was sat down next to Comyet, who cradled both Error and Geno, wrapping up Geno's wound in the scarf, hoping it'll do something. Anything. Fortunately, it wasn't long before the Ambulance arrived.

It wasn't much better at the hospital. After his screaming fit, Fresh had gone completely silent. He wouldn't respond to his mother, the doctor, some nurses, his game beeping across the room, Decans, Noko, or Alaina. He had just curled up in a ball on top of his bed and refused to open up. CQ sat across from Fresh, staring worriedly. She opened her mouth to speak, but only a slight squeak escaped. She cleared her throat and tried again.

"Fresh," CQ's voice was sterner than she intended, and Fresh's ball flinched. "What's wrong?" She decided to take the stern approach. He didn't answer. He was feeling... _something_. And he didn't like it. Maybe, just maybe, if he shut it out long enough, it would go away. He felt he wasn't thinking rationally, but his panic was clouding his reason. Maybe it was easier that way.

Geno had a broken arm, several fractured ribs, and had lost half of his skull. No one was sure if he would survive this ordeal. Everyone was taking it horribly. Ink was probably taking it the worse. "H-Hey mom?" "Yes, honey?" "Do y-you think Geno and Error w-will be okay?" "...I'm not sure about Geno, Ink..." "Oh... D-do you think t-they'll hate me?" "No, of course not! Why would you think that?" "If I hadn't gone in the road n-none of that would've h-happened." "I don't think Error would hate you, and I'm pretty sure Geno's incapable of it." Comyet chuckled softly, lightening the mood by just a tad. "What about Fresh?" Comyet went silent for several seconds, before pulling Ink into a hug. "We'll just have to see..."

CQ had left Fresh's room, hoping he would open up a little later. At the moment she was with Error and Geno. Error was covered in glitches and doused in worry. Geno was currently being hooked up to life support 'just in case'. CQ sat down covering her face. What in the world was she supposed to do now?


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty sure everyone saw this coming.

It had been 3 days since the crash. Fresh had been kept in the hospital because of his unsure condition. He had been silent, not eating, and just generally out of it. Ink was a train wreck, Geno was still on life support, and Error wouldn't leave his side. Meanwhile, CQ and Alaina were watching over Fresh, Geno and Error, trying not to think about the daunting due dates of the comics they were doing. Comyet was still trying to console her son, who has no hope or faith whatsoever. In other words, this was pretty screwed up. Calm. It was calm. Still waters, thoughts stagnant. All that mattered was existing. Fresh continued to think about this, hovering between states of consciousness. It was nice, not having to think about anything. Just... Existing. Light, a blinding light filled Fresh's eye sockets. It burned– as if someone was pouring magma into his skull. And directly into his left eye socket. It was unbearable. The vision went dark in his left eye socket, and he felt as is something was chewing on his soul. Something wasn't right. Fresh heard an outside voice, too detached and frantic to be his own. He felt his head being lifted up by familiar hands. He was skeptical, struggling a bit in the firm grip. "Stay still Fresh, honey!" It was CQ. "M-Mom I can't-" "Shhh, it's alright honey I'm here." Fresh calmed down a bit, now that the pain has receded. But there was still a strong aching in his skull, one he just- couldn't explain. Fresh squeezed CQ, he would try and sort this out later. "That- That's impossible." Fresh woke up to CQ's voice, but he never remembered falling asleep. "His vision's just... Gone?" The other voices were fuzzy. "We are sure it is only temporary. His soul is trying to block out what is hurting it, and that may have been his sight." "Maybe you didn't do the test right- No, I don't want to hear it, try again, please." She sounded desperate. Fresh's eye sockets were invaded by cold– ironic, as he had felt burning pain merely hours before. The cold stayed for a while, and Fresh grew used to it. However, there was a slight sting when the cold left his eye sockets. "...Still the same?" Static. "I see," Fresh flinched as he was picked up. Fresh knew almost immediately it was his mother, "Mom?" But he asked just to be sure. "It's going to be okay." CQ squeezed Fresh tightly, and he was slightly confused. There was some sort of burning in his chest, the other cold feeling trying to grasp it. It made him reflexively frown, and his eye sockets burned. Just when he thought the magma pain was returning, hot tears fell from his eye sockets. He was confused, so very confused, too much was happening in such a short amount of time... CQ felt something wet hit her shoulder, she flinched a bit before moving Fresh back into her field of vision. "S-sweetie?" Fresh is crying a bit, and it is quite the scene. He is quite flustered, his sockets dark except for his left one, which has a small upside down heart. CQ stared in wonder at it. It was slightly unsettling. "M-Mom? Are you still here?" Fresh was a bit panicky, his smile still not returning, as his bone-brows furrowed. "I'm here sweetie, I'm here." It had been a while since then, Fresh had been released from the hospital, his emotions seemed to be returning, Ink was beginning to feel better about this situation, and Error hadn't crashed in a week. Sadly, nothing had changed for Geno. In fact, he seemed to be getting worse. Everything about him was getting worse. In the occasional instances that he woke up, it was only for him to stare into space, not acknowledging anyone or anything. Fresh clung to CQ as she walked through the parking lot, towards the hospital. The automated doors slid open, a small puff of cool air spilling out into the hot temperature outside. Fresh and CQ walk in, silent as the medicinal smell filled their lungs. It was all too familiar. They walked up to the receptionist and told them who they were, the receptionist allowing them to proceed without further hesitations. Fresh pushed up his sunglasses and listened to the sounds around him. For whatever reason, his sight still had not returned, and now he could only really trust his other senses. "Hey, Fresh honey?" "Yup?" "You've been silent for a while, are you alright?" "No, I'm not," Is what he ached to say, but he could hear the tiredness in his mother's voice, and thought otherwise. "Yeah, I'm just a bit all up 'n Diggity darn nervous." Even with his new emotions, his lingo still sounded the same. That was a strange form of relief. When they walked into Geno's room, Fresh felt something tug at his soul. Sadness. With the help of muscle (bone?) memory, Fresh walked up to Geno and gently grabbed his hand. Something went wrong. Geno was fine, with cracks on his skull, but, he was smiling. It was back to normal, but back in the hospital. Laughing, smiling and just talking. Calm. Wait, Fresh could see? It was perfect. CQ, Alaina, Aunt Com, and everyone else. Something went wrong. Geno's skull fell to pieces, A fever quickly scampered through Fresh. No, no, no, no... This was all wrong... Please no... Geno turned to dust right in front of Fresh. Tears. Darkness. Fresh woke up with a start. "Fresh?" "Mom? Where all up are we?" "I was going back home because you were getting sleepy, don't you remember?" Fresh felt his face contort in confusion. "No...?" "I'm sure you'll remember sweetie." "...Okay." Fresh had a lot of questions, but surely they could wait for after a nap. They still had a while 'till they got home.

* * *

     Fresh woke up like usual, the typical darkness clouding his vision, making him wonder if he had opened his eyes or not. After a couple of seconds put toward orienting himself, he turned around and hopped off his bed, patting his dresser for his shades. They clinked as they fell to the floor, and Fresh sighed as he kneeled to feel for them again. When he finally found them, he smiled, pressing them to his face and waiting for his magic to click them into place. Feeling the familiar ping of magic, Fresh scaled the wall of his bedroom and headed for the door. He let out a muffled whine when he ran into it, reflexively grabbing the doorknob and opening the door. It almost hit him in the face, but he stepped back in the nick of time. He slipped through the hallway, waiting till he felt the biting cold of the tile floor against his feet.  
     Reaching for the cup he knew was there, Fresh stood on his tip-toes, grabbing the cup of water and gulping it down. In a matter of seconds, he was finished, letting out a sigh of contentment.   
     "Fresh?" A tired voice spoke for somewhere behind him.   
     "Yeah ma?" CQ sighed as his reply confirmed her theory. Steps were approaching Fresh, light but full of purpose. Fresh pushed the fear away that came when CQ or anyone actually, picked him up. There he was, completely defenseless. Blind, weak, small and held tightly in that person's arms.   
     "Honey, it's four in the morning. Why are you up?" Fresh thought about a plausible reason, squirming a bit in his mother's arms.   
     "I was just thirsty." Fresh mumbled. CQ stared at Fresh for a while, and just when it began to get uncomfortable, she set him down, holding his hand.   
     "Okay, sweetie. Let's get you back to bed." 

.

.

.

     Fresh closed his eyes, not that it made any difference, and began to drift off to sleep.

     Fresh's dreams were the same as usual, except slightly warped. The colors were mixed up, and certain things just weren't there. He guessed that's what happens when you don't see anything for a while. You begin to forget what you saw in the first place. Fresh looked at his dream hands. They were less detailed, but he could still tell they were his. It scared him to think about when he couldn't. Regardless, Fresh took a deep breath and popped out his Heelies. At least he still remembered how to use them.   
     Fresh thought-- happy to have a lucid dream-- while he skated along with his Heelies. It was nice to see again, and this was his safe haven. No mean words or aggressiveness from Error, Geno would forever be alive in here, and Decans or Mom or anyone really would never be mad or sad or hurt in any way. Fresh wished that real life could be more like this place.

-

-

-

     Fresh opened his eyes and sat up. Someone was crying.  _Mom_ was crying. Fresh swung himself over his bed, oblivious to the light streaming through the window. Fresh ran right into the door this time, falling backward and rubbing his skull. "Mom? What's wrong?" Fresh shouted, fear beginning to build up in his chest. The door creaked open and Fresh froze as he heard a glitchy grunt. There was a cracking noise as Fresh was punched right in the jaw. Tears began to flow freely from his eye sockets, and Error pulled him up by the collar of his pajamas.   
     "Like  _you_  would care! You ** _j-jerk_**!" Error shouted in Fresh's face. Glitches flocked to Error's eyes as he punched his brother repeatedly. It wasn't long before the blows slowed and weakened. "You  _idiot_. You  _ **freak**_. I  _hate_ you." The anger in Error's voice was raw and hateful, the same as the first time Fresh had said he didn't care. Fresh shivered in his tight ball, every bone screaming at him to  _run_ as Error spoke, softer, but still chock full of rage. " _I hate you_."

.

.

.

    Fresh felt broken. Something inside him was broken, and he was sure it couldn't be fixed. What had broken him? Fresh wasn't sure. Was it Error breaking him physically, or Geno's death breaking him mentally? Fresh wasn't sure, and honestly, he didn't care. He didn't remember how long he had cried, no,  _sobbed_. But he didn't have emotions anymore. All he had was the heat and pain. The heat that ravaged his bones until only the barest amount of magic was left, and the pain that followed it. Fresh kind of understood how Decans felt now. He couldn't help wondering how his best friend had lived like this for his entire life, even when he had met Fresh. Being so  _fragile_. The slightest touch being able to bruise you. Fresh closed his eyes, trying to block you everything. He'd done it once, and he could do it again. It wasn't that hard once you had closed off your heart.

~

~

~

     Decans twiddled his thumbs nervously in the car. His mom had agreed to drive him to the hospital to see Fresh. He still couldn't believe it. Geno was gone, and his best friend might go too. Decans sniffled, trying to keep the tears threatening to leave him inside. His mom glanced at him and placed a light hand on his shoulder. It had gotten easier at their house since Decans' dad went away. His Mom said he went to the Bahamas, but Decans knew what had happened. In all honesty, he was glad.   
     Noko pulled up to the hospital and parked the car. She looked at Decans searching for any sign that he wanted to back out. When all she could find was his caring determination, she smiled and turned off the car. Noko got out first and helped Decans out, both of them silent. This, however, was a comfortable silence; One that spoke of resilience. Unfortunately, it was also one that crumbled the second they walked into the hospital.  
     "U-um Fresh Queen." Decans murmured, noticing the nurse's surprise.   
     "Of course, right this way." Decans and Noko nodded, following the lady. Not that Decans needed to since he'd been here with CQ and them enough to visit--  _oh_. Oh no. Don't think of that. "Not n-now..." Decans whispered to himself, trying his very hardest not to curl up and cry his eye lights out. Noko noticed and gently pulled him into the nearest room.   
     "Are you okay?" She whispered wiping the tears from Decans' eyes.   
     "Y-yeah." He whispered back. Noko smiled and stood up completely.  
     "Honey...? Is that you?" A voice asked weakly from the other side of the room. Decans and Noko blushed and left the room immediately. It didn't take long for the two of them to catch back up to the nurse-- in good time. The nurse stopped and let them into a plain room except for an inspirational cat poster with sunglasses on the far wall. Fresh's glasses and propeller hat were on the bedside table, along with his Gameboy, heelys, and two furbies, which was strange because Decans remembered him having only one. Decans shook the thought from his mind and approached the bed.  CQ began to stir, Noko placing a hand on her shoulder. CQ glanced up, calm as she looked at Noko. Soon, she drifted back to a light sleep.   
     Decans took a deep breath and moved to shake Fresh's shoulder lightly.   
"Don't  _touch_  me." Fresh hissed, both in fear and misplaced anger. Decans pulled away, tears filling his eye sockets as he spun on his heel and ran out of the room. Noko seemed torn for a moment before running after her son. This was definitely unexpected.


	3. Authors Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Multi remembers they forgot this account.

Hello Everyone! Sorry for the wait. I’ve actually stopped updating this version! But if you look up not so fresh on wattpad, you will find another version of it that i update more frequently. Thank you! <3


End file.
